The Never Ending Beat
by rupzydaisy
Summary: "Because all John Smith is and ever was, well I can be that too." - Who else could he be? He was Professor Yana. More warm tears slid down his face as he realised who he was, a fabrication of made up memories. The beats were so much more.


_Hi, so I watched the Utopia episode again, joys of the Iplayer :D and I paid a bit more attention to the ending of Professor Yana. And then I remembered watching the second episode with The Family, creepy bunch that lot, and what the Doctor said. So, this is taken from a quote/prompt, whatever you want to call it, (and I know that I've missed some bits out, little tiny bits.) And, I think I remember reading the end idea somewhere, not sure where though...) _

_Long message short; hope you like it and read&review! _

_btw:  
__Master: is in Italics  
Professor Yana (right at the end): **In Bold Italics!**_

_Quotey-prompt: _

_Doctor: 'Because all John Smith is and ever was, well, I can be that too.' _

* * *

The Never Ending Beat

But he was himself. He had always been himself. Who else could he be? He was Professor Yana. It was who he was. But it was the noise. The drumbeat. He could hear it, pounding in his ears, from inside the watch. Making everything else seem unreal, not there. The drumbeat was all that mattered. His funny little pocket watch. He had had the watch for years, decades. It had never worked, the silly old thing. But here it was. And it looked different now. There was something about it, it looked... more.

There was the drumbeat, and a voice. _Open me you stupid human_. It hissed at him. The old man was taken aback. There was a voice inside the watch. He could remember the watch, all that time ago. He was only a child. They had found him, abandoned amidst rubble and dust. One hand clutching the silver chain so tightly they had given up trying to prise it out of his fist. But the pocket watch had more memories, from so long ago. The voice's memories. From standing in front of the rip in the time space vortex and seeing into the heart of it. Legend said it was when the Master had lost his mind. Only a child then too. The Master, that was who the voice was. A Time Lord. Like the Doctor had said. Last of.

The voice laughed maliciously at this_. Last of the Time Lords_._ Is that what he told you? Liar. They'll never be gone. They'll always be there. Pompous and overbearing._ Professor Yana clutched at the watch as the voice ordered him again_, Open me you fool_. The pocket watch was not just a pocket watch, he could see that now. It was something different. With the little silver pocket watch in his hand he could see all the memoires of the Master, someone else, a was-been and no longer. Not until now.

It was overwhelming. He could feel the stars battle, their struggle to keep on burning after everything else was fading so quickly. So many races had died, breathed their last. The universe was so quiet. He could feel a hot tear slide down his old face. What a silly little life he had, made friends, and became a professor at that. A title which hadn't been used for centuries. The Professor. He had hoped to reach Utopia, and then he had his eyes opened to this little pocket watch in his hand, by the girl, Martha. And the drums continued louder than before, on and on and on and on. It was never ending, it always had been. From the moment the Master had looked into the heart of the time vortex. Drumming on.

The four drumbeats, repeating over and over and over. Now they had started again they would never stop. _The call to war._ The Master explained gleefully from inside the watch, _Now open me_. Constant. Throughout time, throughout space, wherever he was, wherever he ended up, the noise was there too. Drumming and drumming. Forever and always. More warm tears slid down his face as he realised who he was, he was created, a story, a fabrication of made up memories and his real self was stored safely inside the watch.

It never was just a watch. Professor Yana was a prop, a disguise, to run and hide away. He shook as he saw the memoires of the Master. The fire, the burning, the skies ablaze. And he, the Master, was readied for battle, told to fight. The perfect soldier on the Time Lords' side. But then he had seen it all. The destruction, the Daleks, their ships, TARDISs being blown to pieces. Screams, cries, laser blasts and explosions. Arcadia had crumbled and still the Time Lords fought on. For creation, for themselves, for the universe, for Time. And the Master looked around, and he was scared. So he turned and ran. Ran so far, so very far and turned himself into a human just to escape from it all. And the drumbeat had stopped then.

As a child Professor Yana had always been out of time, always late, having the watch didn't help much, or even remind him. Time just seemed to move around him, forget he was there. Now an old man, still fighting, yet only fighting time. Hoping that the Future kind didn't attack until the rocket was launched. He had hoped it would have been soon. The Doctor had fixed it, made it work. He and his friends were helping so much to send them to Utopia_. Utopia, now, that's as real as you are._ The Master commented. He flipped the watch over slowly in his hands. There were lines on it, numbers, yet he didn't understand, but he knew that the Master did.

The Master was a genius; Professor Yana could see that clearly, it was his mind that had helped. The engine that he had built, made of buttons and string and other odds and ends, it was all the Master's cleverness that it somehow managed to work. Somewhere, deep down in the depths of the Master's mind, there was the gap in which Professor Yana was part of, a small part of the Time Lord. A tiny part of the Master which was..._good, _the Master , he was and would be ignored, crushed down because of that. It was what the voice was thinking now; all he wanted was to be was free. _Open the watch,_ The Master shouted.

The Master had always thought it was the call to war. The sound of the drums calling to him. But Professor Yana could see, so clearly for a moment. Just before he opened the watch. The sound was so much more than just a drumbeat. The beat, tapping away over time, leaking through the time vortex, leaking through his mind, permeating everywhere he'd ever been. Thump, thump, thump, thump. It was so much more than the Master would ever understand, would ever understand. _Yet, if he did say that he was the Last of the Time Lords, I wonder what could have happened. And how did he escape? If there was anything that could end the Doctor, it would have been a Time War. Axons, Daleks, everything, he was almost unstoppable, the Oncoming Storm. And now, at the end of the universe, still trying to save the little humans, send them off to Utopia and wave his little handkerchief as the rocket soared across the sky and off it went...I think not. _

And as Professor Yana pushed down on the top of the of the pocket watch, the lid flicked open and the Master was released, there was silence in the space around them. The Professor's last thought was one which the Master never heard. He could only hear the never ending drum beat, his call to war, as he believed. He was Professor Yana for the last time, and although gone, he wasn't, not entirely. But locked up inside the Master's crazed mind he was as good as. _**Thump-thump, thump-thump. The **_**beats**_**. The heartbeats. The four heartbeats. The heartbeats of the Time Lords.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Hope you liked it!_

_- rupzydaisy :D _


End file.
